Miscellanea
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A collection of stories written for various prompts on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Hopscotch: Turning Point

**Turning Point**

 _Unrequited Jily. Sirius tries to help James with his girl problems but somehow the joke ends up on him._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Hopscotch

Prompts:

time turner (word)  
Armotentia (potion)  
red (word)

Word Count: 616

* * *

"Amortentia" Sirius said, pulling a small vial of silvery liquid from his robes. "It's the only sure way."

He uncapped the bottle and waved it under James' nose, laughing as the other boy groaned slightly at the scent.

"Sirius no! I am absolutely not letting either of you drug Lily Evans" Remus' exasperated voice, always the voice of reason, came from beside James. "It is totally unethical. Not to mention unreliable. The potion would only grant you a few hours."

"A few hours is all you need" muttered Sirius with a wink at James. He was lounging on the sofa while James paced in front of the hearth, his hair messy as the boy kept running his hands through it frustratedly. "No it's not! I want her to actually like me!"

Remus frowned suddenly, finally looking up from his book. "Where did you even get that Sirius? I thought it was banned outside of the potions classroom."

In reply Sirius simply tapped the side of hid nose knowingly. "I'm afraid I simply cannot reveal all of my secrets to you. Who knows what you'd do if you could get your hands on some of this."

Remus turned back to his book, ignoring the list of inane ideas Sirius continued to come up with.

"If you had enough firewhiskey-"

"Sirius stop!" Remus, finally irritated enough to do something, slammed his book shut and sat up. "James might as well try and get his hands on a time turner and go back three years, if he really wants to convince Lily he's not a complete idiot."

"Would that work?" James' voice, somewhere between hopeful and desperate rejoined the conversation. Remus huffed a sigh and stood up, briskly walking away.

"I'll leave you two to your idiocy. Some of us actually want to write that essay for Runes."

Once Remus had gone, James slumped down into the recently vacated seat. "It's hopeless. She's never going to like me."

"Come on mate!" Sirius looked concerned by his best friend's defeatist attitude. It was rare that James got so down in the dumps, Lily was the only one who could drag him down and even then he usually managed to plaster a grin on his face and shrug his shoulders at his defeat.

James only looked at him through hollow eyes. "I love her Padfoot"

"I can't stop thinking about her. Have you seen here eyes? I could drown in her eyes. And her hair. It's so red and beautiful and-" James gestured helplessly. "And I have to watch that stupid Ravenclaw put his hands all over her and stare into her eyes and he gets to run his hands through her hair. It's so bloody unfair!"

Sirius didn't really know how to console his friend. Sure, he knew what it was to be desperate for a girl, but there was always another one. It didn't make sense to be so hung up on one person, but Lily had always been special to James.

"C'mon Prongs. You gotta pick yourself up. Is Lily going to fall for you if you just sit around here moping? Or will she fall in love with the charming witty guy I know you are."

James sat up suddenly and grinned, his earlier worries melting away as he realised a new opportunity to rib his best friend had just dropped into his lap. "You think?"

"Sure." Sirius shrugged, a little uncomfortable with the sly smile on James' face.

"Aw Padfoot, I didn't know you were so sappy. You know, I will quote you on that until the day I die!"


	2. Speed Drabble: Gone

**Gone**

 _RemusxLily. Remus can't help but fall for the only girl who can match him for wit and brain, it's only a shame that she's his best friend's one true love._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Speed Drabble

Prompts:

ink (word)  
"What more do you want from me?" (dialogue)  
Remus Lupin/Lily Evans (pairing)

Word Count: 450

* * *

They sat together in the library, two heads brushing together as they hunched over their essays. Her red hair fell over the parchment and he reached up to brush it away. She flinched as his hand grazed her cheek and he moved away from her slightly, putting a physical distance between them.

"Remus-"

He turned his head away from Lily and the words caught in her throat.

"Remus please." Her voice was low and he knew that if he dared to look at her he would be caught in the emerald pools of her eyes and he would never escape. "Remus look at me"

"What?" Like a deer caught in the headlights he looked up at her suddenly. "What more do you want from me?"

She recoiled at his tone. "Remus we need to talk."

He wished that she would stop saying his name. Every time she spoke his name in that whisper he could hardly help but imagine her leaning closer to him, whispering to him- "Stop"

She looked at him in surprise and he realised he had spoken aloud.

"Lily we can't."

"But-" She bit her lips and it was all he could do to keep himself from covering her lips with his.

"What happened yesterday was a mistake." He spoke cooly and ignored the look of pain that flashed across her face. "It shouldn't have happened. We had both had too much to drink.

"Do I really mean so little to you?" She asked, and he ducked the question.

"Lily, if James had been there-"

"Don't you dare say his name." Her hurt was replaced by defiant anger. "Don't you dare blame your cowardice on him. James Potter is an arrogant toe rag and if you're willing to throw this away, to throw me away so that you can feel good about yourself then it's obvious that I've misread the situation."

Lily got to her feet, throwing her books into her bag. With one last look at him, she gave him one last chance. He could see the pleading in her eyes, the way she implored him to grab onto her and stop her leaving but he could do nothing. He loved her, and yet he forced himself to stay seated. Loyalty to James made him grip tightly onto the edge of the table and do nothing as she left.

He watched her go, suddenly swishing around, and when he looked down he saw that in her haste she had overturned a bottle of ink. The black liquid slowly seeped through the parchment that they had been working on, obliterating all sign of their collaboration until the writing was gone.


	3. Speed Drabble: Stress and Sunshine

**Stress and Sunshine**

 _Filius FlitwickxPomona Sprout. Filius and Pomona enjoy a lovely afternoon spent in good company._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Speed Drabble

Prompts:

clumsy (word)  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something important." (dialogue)  
Professor Flitwick/Professor Sprout (pairing)

Word Count: 486

* * *

"Gosh, I've been so clumsy all day today!" Pomona stumbled over a stone and fell onto the picnic blanket. Fillius simply laughed at her and handed over a glass of pumpkin juice.

"How are you feeling? Exams are next week." She knew that he didn't need reminding. Fillius always stressed about exams up until the results came in, despite the fact that she was sure he had never failed a test in his life. He was a Ravenclaw through and through, passionate about every class.

He turned a worried face to her and she held back a laugh. "I can't do it. I'm sure I'm going to fail."

Pomona raised her eyebrows slightly. He knew that she thought his nervousness was laughable but when exams were this close he couldn't help but panic unnecessarily. She herself was a good student but she knew that she worked hard enough to get the grades that she needed. Herbology was really the only subject she really loved anyway.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Every time I sit down in an exam I just know that the only vital piece of information is gone." He wrung his hands and she reached over to rest her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Fillius, you're the smartest guy I know. There is no way that you'll muck up these exams."

He smiled and sat back and she took a sip of her juice.

Filius nudged her gently and she looked up to see him waving a small pulsating pod. "Puffapod?" He asked hopefully and she smiled, taking it from him. She looked at the ground to find the plant it had come from and pointed at the thorns.

"Nope. Snargaluff. Puffapod's are pink"

He grinned ruefully, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't get them all"

She loved this game, loved the way he tried to take an interest in what she loved, although he was usually wrong. Herbology was about the only subject where she had an edge on him. With a happy smile, she lay down, trying to find shapes in the clouds while he hummed a little tune.

It was an odd relationship, to be sure. He was very short and very undemanding and she could be a forceful presence. She loved her plants and he loved his studies, but once a week they found time to just sit and talk.

She wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, but they did get a lot of odd looks. Her friends thought she was a fool, but she knew that Filius liked her for who she was, something that was rare in most guys their age. No one else understood the hours she spent in the greenhouses. She knew that they were both alone in their own ways, and so their unmatched relationship made perfect sense.


	4. Hopscotch: Breakfast

**Breakfast**

 _Jily. No plotline. Seriously._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Hopscotch

Prompts:

"Your kisses taste like honey" (dialogue)  
James/Lily (pairing)  
Owl (creature)

Word Count: 467

* * *

Lily looked up from where she was absentmindedly flipping through letters to find James Potter staring at her.

A year ago she would have pointedly turned away with a scowl, ignoring the slightly dazzling bright brown of his eyes. Now however, a tiny smile crept onto her face and she self-consciously attempted to smooth her unruly hair. This morning James looked as hurriedly put together as always. His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked, and the less said about the state of his tie the better.

She tried to distract herself by taking another bite of her toast, but when she glanced back at him he was still staring. She couldn't help but watch the way his hands carefully spread jam over his toast, carrying out menial tasks while his eyes never left her face.

Her owl pecked at her fingers in irritation and she opened her hand to let him get at the treat, before he flew off. She barely flinched as his wings brushed her face, too absorbed as she was by studying the details of James' face.

"Lily." Lily finally jolted out of her reverie at the sharp nudge. She turned to see Marlene smirking at her. "If you could spare just a couple of minutes? i'm sure that staring at your boyfriend is highly important but we have got that potions assignment to plan-" Marlene teased, her eyes sparkling.

Lily sighed and turned to face her friend. "I wasn't staring."

All she received in response was a knowing look, and with a huff of irritation Lily opened her potions notebook.

* * *

Lily was leaving breakfast, hurrying through the hallway when someone stuck out their foot. She tripped over, flying forwards until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"James Potter! Did you just trip me up?" She spun around, her red hair flying out behind her to see James smirking at her.

He brushed the question aside. "I caught you." He said, and his eyes were so wide and innocent that she was inclined to forgive him.

"I have to get to class" she said reluctantly, making no effort whatsoever to escape his grasp.

"I can think of something that would be a lot more enjoyable than whatever stupid class you have next." James said, his voice not entirely joking.

Lily frowned at him. "You know that I have to-" her voice cut of as his hand reached up to smooth out her hair.

Sighing happily, she leant in to him, standing up on tiptoe to brush her lips against his.

"Your kisses taste like honey" James murmured quietly, and Lily smiled.

"Well you taste like raspberry jam."

He leant back and smirked at her. "Strawberry actually. I'm disappointed Lils."

She hit his shoulder affectionately. "Shut up"


End file.
